fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Is Novi Night
Not to be confused with Halloween Is Silly Night. Halloween Is Novi Night (titled It's Novi Night and Novi Night) is the second Halloween episode of Novi Stars that debuted on Devination on October 19, 2020. Plot On Halloween, Alie's imagination runs wild when she mistakes Mae for a ghost. Transcript One Halloween night, the aliens are walking. A mysterious bed sheet followed the aliens. This made the aliens scream in horror. Alie Lectric: "Malie Tasker? Is that you under that bedsheet?" The person under the bed sheet was Malie Tasker. She blushes angrily. Malie: "By the way, Alie, how long do I have to wear the bedsheet?" Alie: "For the rest of the night or until I trick-or-treat! Hehe." Mae Tallick: That’s our guy! Malie: "I'm a girl!" Mae: (realizes what she said in embarrassment and sweatdrops) "Uh-oh." (laughs sheepishly) Malie: "Oh, I just love messing with you!" Una Verse: "Yeah, that sheet head will never get away with this!" Malie: "I am not a sheet head!" (storms off) Una hears Sila Clops' scream. Una: "What the?" Sila walks over. Sila: We aliens are so funny! This made the group shock. Ari Roma: "Funny?!" Alie: Get her! The aliens try to get Sila. Sila runs. Mae sees a bedsheet. Mae: Malie, You Dropped Your Bedsheet! She puts the bedspread on her and runs away. The aliens arrived at the boat and knocked the door. Risky Boots answers it and looks at them. Alie: "Trick-or-treat, Risky!" Risky Boots: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this." Ari: "No thanks!" (charges at Risky Boots) Risky Boots: "Buzz off, you pest!" She swats Ari away from her and she lands in a pumpkin patch. Ari: "Ow!" Risky Boots: "Don't get too cocky, Ari! You'll never stop me!" Ari: "Trick-or-treat? Okay then, trick!" Risky Boots screams in horror, takes out a bowl of candy and pours some of it into the aliens' trick-or-treat bags before closing the door. She sinks into the ocean. Mae approached the aliens, moaning eerily. Mae: (ghostly voice) "Wooooooooooooooooooo!" Alie: (whispers to the others) "Ghost!" Una: ""Ahhhhhhh!" is rights!" Ari: "I'm right behind you!" Sila: Don’t turn off the lights! Malie: The ghost might get you! Risky Boots appears. Risky Boots: "Makes me sick! I hate the ghost!" Mae: "BOO!" Alie: (screams) "AAAAAH!" Mae: "BOO!" Ari: What is going on! Mae: "BOO!" Una: (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Seriously?" Mae: "BOO!" Risky Boots: "What is she doing here?" Mae: "BOO!" Sila: "Huh?" Mae: "BOO!" Malie: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (runs away) Malie calls the police. Police: 911, what’s your emergency? Malie: Cops! Help! There’s a ghost on the loose! Police: We’re on our way. Risky Boots: "Curse you, Mae!" The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see the aliens and Risky Boots being terrified over the bedsheet. Police #1: So, it’s a ghost you’re worried about? The aliens and Risky Boots nod. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Mae. Police #2: No need to worry, it’s just Mae. Alie: "At least things can't get any worse." Mae: "BOO!" Risky Boots: "Hey! How dare you!" Mae: "That's right! I got you good!" Una: "Best Halloween trick ever!" Ari: Be we can guarantee... All: A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A pumpkin laughs. See also *"Do a Plastic Pumpkin" Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Devination Category:Originally aired on Devination networks Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Based on toys